Control
by St. Danger
Summary: Chris has a wish. To get control. It pushes him to suicide. But Fate hasn't exactly been known for letting people get what they want, and she offers him a deal. She'll erase memories, turn back time, and save his life. All for one favor. Will he accept?
1. Part I

**Title: Drowning Control  
Author: Za Webmaster Authoress****  
Posted On:** August 29th, 2007  
**Summary:** Chris needs control. As his suicidal wish, he will get it, should Fate allow it. (songfic to Drown by Three Days Grace)  
**Note:** Meh. Annoying Sirhc wouldn't let me not finish this, so blame him. Not my best work, but good enough for a oneshot.  
**Rated For:** Some language, thematic elements, some blood, attempted suicide. **  
**

_Good morning day  
Sorry I'm not there  
But all my favorite friends  
Vanished in the air  
It's hard to fly when you can't even run  
Once I had the world, but now I've got no one_

Chris swallowed the tears threatening to fall. His friends were dead, not a single one remained. They had disappeared, gone like a whisper snatched by the winter winds. His thoughts were disrupted as he shifted his foot and pain shot through him. Dried blood stained his clothes, hair, lips, and skin.

_If I needed someone to control me  
If I needed someone to hold me down  
I would change my direction  
And save myself before I  
If I needed someone to control me  
If I needed someone to push me around  
I would change my direction  
And save myself before I drown….drown_

To control him was too hard of a mission for anyone to take on. Wyatt, all-powerful, Twice Blessed, Wielder of Excalibur, Heir to Charmed Power, and Son of an Elder had tried with all his might and failed shamefully. No one could control Chris, not even himself.

_Good morning day  
Sorry you're not here  
All those times before  
Were never this unclear  
It's hard to walk when you can't even crawl  
Once I had this world, but now I've lost it all_

He collapsed, unable to take the pain. This was a stupid move on his part. He had tried to kill a demon, and had gotten ambushed instead. The side of his face connected with the rough gravel, but the minor pain was almost welcomed compared to the searing agony in the rest of his body.

_If I needed someone to control me_

No, control was not an issue for Wyatt. He had control. Chris, however, wanted - nay, needed - control so badly. So very badly did he need control.

_If I needed someone to hold me down  
I would change my direction  
And save myself before I  
If I needed someone to control me  
If I needed someone to push me around  
I would change my direction  
And save myself before I drown_

Why did he put himself through this? This hell? Putting up with the Charmed Ones harsh and caustic remarks, their apathy towards his survival. If he wanted to shoved around, to be controlled, he would've stayed in the future and joined Wyatt. They never wanted to see him again, despite the fact that Piper was pregnant with his past self. But they didn't know that yet.

_Rolling faster than I'm breathing  
Drown  
Rolling faster than I'm breathing  
Drown  
Rolling faster than I'm breathing_

He felt the blood rise into his mouth. He spat it out, the effort sending a dull roar of pain through his abdomen. More blood flowed into his mouth, and he used what little energy he had to lift up his head and allow the blood to pour from his mouth. He'd rather not drown in his own blood, if he had the choice. He heaved for air as the blood flowing into his mouth and onto the gravel increased.

Christopher Perry Halliwell needed control. And now, he was going to use the last of it. He orbed to the attic of the Halliwell Manor, his body crashing to the ground. He let out a yelp of pain. Piper burst into the room.

"What the hell?" she shouted.

"Help. I'm dying." Chris gasped, blood flooding his mouth again.

"LEO!" Piper screamed after a moment of hesitation. Blue orbs filled the room, and Leo's form appeared. Piper pointed at Chris, and Leo reluctantly bent down to heal the witchlighter. A moment later, Chris shot into a sitting position, pain still striking through his body but at a minimal intensity.

"Chris." Leo spat, his tone demanding an answer.

Chris sat up, trying to block out the remaining pain. Leo had obviously only healed him enough to let him live.

"Thank you." he said, though the words were like acid. He closed his eyes, still trying to stop the agony.

"I'd like to see you dead Chris, but I'd rather it be by my own hand." Piper snarled, vehemence shattering the already broken pieces of Chris's heart. Tears leaked from close eyelids, and a look of absolute hopelessness overtook Chris's normally impassive features.

"Then kill me now, damn it. Or I'll do it myself." Chris choked out, trying not to break into sobs.

Piper nor Leo obviously had no real idea how to correctly respond to those words.

Chris opened his eyes, tears now falling freely. "Do me a favor."

Piper and Leo regarded him with curiosity and anxiety.

"When your second son is born." a pause as Chris tried to stop the sobs. "Kill him then, so he won't have to suffer with looking at his mother while she says she wants him to die by her own hand."

Piper and Leo are now thoroughly taken aback. "What?" Piper demanded, her voice like liquid fire.

"Kill me when I'm born!" Chris commanded, his voice rising as he pulled himself into a crouching position as he stared down his parents. "I'm your son, you morons! So please do me the fucking favor of killing me when I'm born! I'd rather die than have to go through this! I've watched my own family kick me out, tell me their not indifferent about my life or death - that I handled - but now my own mother says she wants me dead! Not dead, but MURDERED by her own fucking hand! I have watched everyone I loved and cared about die before my eyes! Kill me when I'm born! I WILL NOT GO THROUGH THIS AGAIN!" Chris orbed away, leaving two stunned individuals.

_If I needed someone to control me_

_If I needed someone to hold me down_

_I would change my direction_

_And save myself before I_

_If I needed someone to control me_

_If I needed someone to push me around_

_I would change my direction_

_And save myself before I_

_(Save myself before I drown, save myself before I drown, save myself before I drown)_

As Chris looked at the growing storm that was rolling into San Franscisco, he smiled. His parents had just orbed in. He turned to them, the smile a twisted version of enthrallment. Words do not describe the smile one has when they do what Chris did.

"Save myself before I drown." he calls out, and with his arms spread out, steps off the edge of the bridge and towards the raging ocean.

He hears his mother's scream, his father's shout. But his mind is made up, not to live. He needs it, the last bit of control.

_**But since when has fate cared about what someone needs?**_

* * *

**Hmm... Does Chris live or die? It's up to you, because this is a oneshot and the last line is up for anyone to decide Chrissy's fate. This was an annoying vignette that has been angging at me for weeks to finish it, and Sirhc finally kicked my ass (I got even though, so no worries) and I've been dark since I learned school is starting the 5th of September. So, to make myself happy, I have posted this. Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	2. Part II

**Title: Control  
Author: Za Webmaster Authoress****  
Posted On:** November 7th, 2007  
**Summary:** Chris needs control. As his suicidal wish, he will get it, should Fate allow it. (threeshot)  
**Note:** Meh, I decided to continue. Be happy and review, or I'll never be nice again. No song for this one, I couldn't find any good ones. I'll try for a songfic in the third part.  
**Rated For:** Some language, thematic elements, some blood, attempted suicide. **  
**

**Part II**

First, he thought he was dead. But his entire body ached with pain, and he knew from experience that in death you don't feel physical pain. So he wasn't dead. Chris opened his eyes and met the inky canvas of night, small diamonds twinkling as stars.

"Ow." he muttered, hand instinctively moving towards his aching head.

His whole body ached, actually, but his head was really being a bitch. He sat up, ignoring the protests of his stiff and sore muscles.

"Meow."

Chris nearly fell off of the Golden Gate Bridge, but through not a small amount of luck, he managed to grab the slippery metal edge before he totally fell.

A click in his mind, like a key turning in a lock. He was supposed to be dead. He had jumped, after asking his mother to kill him when he was born. Then he had jumped, Piper had screamed, and Leo had shouted.

Chris hauled himself up with some difficulty, but he nonetheless managed it. What the hell had made that noise?

And there he saw it.

A damn black cat, swishing it's tail and watching him with bright green eyes.

He narrowed his haunted emerald eyes at it, and stood up.

"Scat, cat." he growls, flicking his wrist.

The cat just meows, tail still steadily moving back and forth, sharp eyes trained on Chris as though he was the only thing in the world.

The cat suddenly morphed into a human girl. Blonde hair streaked with silver and black accompanied by pale white skin and thin lips to fit her skinny form.

Chris immediately took the defensive, leaping backwards and moving into a fighting pose.

"Who the hell are you?" he demanded.

She just smiled. "I'm Fate. And I'm here to inform you that your choice was not what I'd planned for you." she took a step closer.

Chris was not fooled by her average jeans, Converse, and t-shirt. She looked like a harmless 15 year old, but Chris's paranoia knew better. Even if he ignored the fact that one eye was green and brown and the other was violet and blue, his gut instinct told him that this teenage girl was anything but defenseless.

"Oh quit it Chris, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm going to help you, but I can't help you unless you want to be helped, savvy?"

He glared at her, keeping his mouth shut and his senses on high alert. She stepped forward again, and he matched her step by moving backwards.

"You blabbed your secret, a normal response considering the circumstances. Now, if you agree, I am going to warp everything to the way I originally planned it. Everyone in this time is none the wiser to who you really are, you're not speeding towards a watery grave, and you're not within an inch of death from battle wounds. All I ask is that you do just one thing for me. So... Do we have an accord?"

Chris remained speechless. He was shocked that this girl had spoken so nonchalantly about her proposal, as if it was a normal every-day occurrence. Now to her, it most likely was, but even to someone like Chris, she seemed a bit to casual about the whole ordeal for anyone to be comfortable.

"I said, 'Do we have an accord?'" the girl sighed deeply and very theatrically.

"Go ahead. You'll do it with or without my consent. If you do it with, it just makes your conscience feel a bit better." Chris snapped harshly. He was brimming with bitterness, brimming with hate and despair.

The girl looked at him, studying him. She even cocked her head to one side, like a confused dog might. "Oh Chris..." she whispered, and she said it with a sad tone, like he had just revealed something to her that she didn't already know. Something big, something that would have an impact.

"Chris, is that what you think?" she seemed almost hurt. "I am not the same as Destiny. No, he's much different. Much, much, much different. He nudges you into the direction he wants, or he used to. Then everyone got 'free will' and his powers are diminished just a bit. He has a master plan, and he tries to get people to succumb to his master plan. Me, on the other hand, well, I'm a different story. I like free will, first off. What I make happen for an individual is based on what that individual has done. Sort of like karma. You have earned a direct say in what goes on in your fate, something very few have ever done. I will do whatever you want me to. You can take the offer I proposed, or you can let everything go as it was going to. They will know your secret, you will be dead, Wyatt will become a tyrant, and the world will be doomed to an eternal suffering until Wyatt dies or someone manages to get the Resistance to succeed in their mission."

Chris's eyes flicked at the mention of his older brother and the dark future that seemed destined to stay.

"So choose, Chris. Life or death, ignorance or knowledge, a chance or damnation. Accept and receive life, ignorance and chance. Or refuse, and receive death, knowledge, and damnation."

He stares at her for a long moment, turning over her words again and again in his head. He _earned_ this, he earned **control**.

With hope in his heart, he smiled. A real smile.

"I accept."

_**So maybe Fate does care what you want.**__**But are there strings attached?  
**_

* * *

_**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!!! PLEASE!!! Or I'll take forever with Part III! MWUAHAHA! I love blackmail. Thanks for all the lovely reviews for part 1! **_

_**-IF the Uber Pwnful**_


	3. Part III

**Title:** Control**  
Author: **Za Webmaster Authoress**  
Posted On: **September 7th, 2008**  
Summary: **Chris needs control. As his suicidal wish, he will get it, should Fate allow it. But Fate hasn't exactly been known for letting people get what they want. (threeshot)(first shot is songfic to Drown by Three Days Grace)**  
Genre(s): **Angst/Suspense/Action**  
Disclaimer:** I don't own Charmed, because after they killed off Chris I stopped watching the show.**  
Rated: **T**  
Warnings/Rated For: **Language, thematic elements, attempted suicide, bit of violence**  
Notes: **I thought it was a bad idea to go for an entire year without updating, so before that happened, Sirhc decided to make himself useful, as did Charity, and I finally finished this damn threeshot. I'm not entirely in love with how I ended it, but it's not as bad as the original versions, trust me. I hope you enjoy, and thank you, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU for not abandoning me and reviewing, I love you all and I give you free hugs and virtual candy bars of your choosing.

**Part III**

It had been two days since Fate had done her work. The thought of her sent a chill up Chris's spine. She was frightening, truly frightening, and he didn't say that easily. She didn't look all that scary at first glance, but there was an aura about her. A dangerous aura, an insane aura, and oddly enough a wise aura. But that grin she had, it screamed that her mind was filled with plans she was just itching to put into action...

And he owed this psychotic, scary, dangerous, smart, devious... _Girl_ – for lack of a better word – a favor. And he knew not when she would ask him of this favor, and the alarm bells in his instincts going off did nothing to reassure him that the deal had been for the best.

Chris sat on the couch in the back room of P3, twirling a pencil with a pad of paper on his lap. He had originally been writing down new theories, but he ended up writing out a pro-con list of making the deal with Fate.

"Calling in a favor." a voice announced softly.

Chris jumped, alert and prepared for a fight.

Fate, grinning, slowly faded into view a foot away from the couch. She had her arms folded over her chest, and she was standing in a relaxed but alert position.

"Time for you to help me Chris, and seal off our deal." she informed him, still grinning. That signature, infamous grin of hers.

"What's the favor?" he asked suspiciously, his natural paranoia creeping into place.

"Ha ha! That's what I like about you, Chrissy, you're always paranoid. Good thing, it'll keep you alive, as you well know." she said, a short laugh escaping her thin lips.

He raised an eyebrow. She acted like a wise-beyond-her-years teenager, looked like one too, if a bit medieval.

Her hair was now cherry red with black streaks, unnaturally bright, feathery and down to her shoulders. Her eyes were highly unusual, the same cherry red as her eyes with wisps of a bright violet through them. She is wearing a cherry red tank top, a black lace-up corset styled vest, and black jeans. Her Converse were black, and they went up to her knees, the laces matching the violet in her eyes. She was wearing a black studded belt, two black wrist guards protected her forearms and hands, and a black leather cord was hung around her neck. A crossbow was slung over her back, complete with a black quiver for her arrows.

Chris was slightly taken aback, the black, red and violet giving her a devious and toxic look that she hadn't had before.

"So, how's life?"

Both of Chris's eyebrows shot up at this, but he pretended he was not at the moment questioning if she was really THE Fate or not. She grinned, knowing fully well the answer to her own question.

"Oh yes!" Fate snapped to attention, her moment of dazing gone in a flash. "The favor. Well, I need some back-up. There's a troublesome little bugger who's been warping in out of the time stream, wreaking havoc and whatnot. I can't kill him, not directly, because it goes against the laws of my natural powers. So, I need a hired hand, and you're the only one who owes me a favor currently, so I figured it was high time I called it in."

"It's been two days." he pointed out.

"Two days can feel like a second or a millennium, and for me it felt like a millennium. Do you have any idea how BORING Antarctica is right now? I was going insane. Well, more insane." she paused thoughtfully, but the continued. "So, do you accept? You can decline, you know, there's always more opportunities for you to complete your side of the bargain."

Chris thought for a moment about this. He hated killing, he had seen to much death and dying in his short life. But Fate was a being of immense power, she had proven that. Killing one person who was causing trouble against an unknown, possibly worse job. Who knew what kind of assignment he would have if he declined this one?

"I'll do it." he said quietly.

Fate beamed at this, giggling and clapping her hands together like a child who had put one over an adult, "Excellent!" she snapped her fingers, and Chris stopped himself from yelping as he was suddenly thrown into a continuum of time. Before he could grasp what had happened, he was back on solid ground, standing up.

"Where are we?" he demanded, looking around. They were the middle of an average suburb. Cars occasionally drove by, the air was crisp and the sky clear, and people were out and about with their families and pets.

It was sickeningly normal.

"We, my dear friend, are in the suburb that is home to an important person. It is the year 2010, and in exactly one hour and thirty seven minutes, a man by the name of Neal Daniels will be in a near-fatal car crash. He will spend exactly five months and three days in a hospital recuperating. The accident was in no way his fault – the other driver had a seizure and the car went out of control, plowing into Mr. Daniels. The driver who caused the accident will survive along with Mr. Daniels for one year, but after that he will die, the damage done by the accident too much. That man will die at the age of 32."

She took a deep breath and continued, "Mr. Daniels, who had become good friends with that poor man, will use the money the man left to him in his will to create a center. This center will save thousands of lives, and will change this town for the better. Tragically, Neal Daniels will die fifteen years after his founding of that center. He will be forgotten, except for those he affected. One of the people he affected and saved will have a daughter, and that daughter will, at the age of 25, be a major contributor to stopping an assassination attempt on the leaders of the United Nations and in turn bring down the leader of one of the most horrible terrorist organizations on the planet."

Chris stared at her, a bit bemused, "But what are we–"

"The meddlesome little bugger who's been jumping through time plans to stop Neal from getting into his car. The accident will never happen, Neal will never save the parent of that girl who helped save the world from a tragic event and that terrorist organization will continue to cause destruction and chaos while the nations of power try to get back on their feet. Our job is to intervene and capture that bastard before he does any damage." Fate explained, her voice serious.

"Okay, and how will we do that?" Chris asked, looking at her. They were a strange sight, a disturbed-looking teenager and a haunted twenty-something on the sidewalk underneath a tree, casually talking.

Fate pulled at the leather cord around her throat, and took it off. At the end of the cord was a miniature book, about the size of a matchbox, with a black cover and silver-edged pages. She whispered something inaudible, and suddenly, in a haze of red, black, and purple smoke, the book was about as large as the Book of Shadows.

"Won't people notice what just happened?" Chris wondered, peering at the book.

"Most of you mortals don't notice things until they smack you in the face. Even then, you believe what you want and choose to ignore it. And I put a nice old spell on us. Anyone here whop is in their normal time won't notice us unless we touch them, but our little trouble maker sure as hell will because this isn't his time." Fate commented offhandedly as she flipped open her book.

"Here he is." she murmured, showing him the page. There was a picture of a man, in his late teens, with spiked blond hair, hazel eyes, and a muscular body.

"James is his name, and he's a jock and a mischievous witch-gone-bad. He thought it'd be fun to screw up time, but he didn't count on you and I kicking his ass." Fate commented dryly, taking the book back and snapping it shut. It returned to its normal size, and she replaced the cord around her neck.

"Where is he now?" Chris inquired, a little wearily. He wanted to get this over with as fast as possible.

"He's right there." Fate pointed a slender finger towards a tall, athletic man. He looked like a trouble maker, Chris would give him that. He was wearing baggy jeans and a loose green t-shirt and sneakers. He was grinning like a loon, and he was casually strolling down the sidewalk.

"He's off to stop Neal from getting in his car. Neal was on a trip to another city, you see, and the accident happened on the thruway." Fate explained, starting to walk after the boy.

Chris followed, "What are we doing to do?"

Her teeth were bared in a dangerous grin, "I'm not doing anything. You're using this crossbow to shoot him. It'll send him back to his time. He may die, he may not, but it's laced with a poison that will make him unable to time travel ever again. If he tries, he'll just get thrown right back." Fate took off her crossbow and handed it to Chris, and then held out the quiver. The trouble was, they had to keep walking without James noticing them, or else he would take off and they would have to chase him.

"I'm going to hold him down, understand? If I touch him he gets affected by the spell as well, we don't want a commotion about a kid getting shot with an arrow and disappearing, now do we?" without waiting for a reply, Fate ran down the sidewalk and tackled the boy to the ground.

"Get off you crazy bitch!" he snarled, trying to shove her off. She laughed and with a vicious yank, had him on his feet and his hands pinned behind his back.

"What the hell?!" he shouted, trying to break free, but Fate was stronger than any mortal.

"Chris! Do it now!" she commanded, her voice fierce and vehement. Chris did as he was told, taking aim and firing. He had learned to handle a crossbow in his younger years, and he had good aim. The force from the arrow being released sent a dull pain through his shoulder, but he ignored it. The black arrow with purple fletching and a red head struck James in the left side of his chest. It wasn't close to his heart, but without medical attention, he would be dead before too long.

James screamed, raw pain and anger hitting Chris and Fate's ears. Fate released him, letting him fall to the ground, but she still had one wrist in her slender hand.

"Next time you decide to mess with time, James, I would suggest not letting us Powers catch on about it, especially not me. Say hello to Death for me." Fate's voice was soft, but it was obvious she was sadistically enjoying his torment.

Quivering, James vanished in black, violet, and red smoke, leaving no evidence he had ever been there.

Fate stumbled back a bit, and walked over to Chris. He held out the crossbow and the quiver, but she declined.

"Keep them," she snapped her fingers, and the crossbow, quiver, and arrows all glowed red and violet. "I've fixed them so that the poison will cause the person to be unable to use magic to their full potential. The more years that pass, the weaker their magic. They may come in handy someday." she winked, and snapped her fingers again before Chris could thank her.

**P3**

Chris had been returned to P3, Fate not with him. She had left him a letter, addressed to him in a scarlet envelope, black writing, and a purple wax seal.

_Christopher Perry Halliwell,_

_Thank you, first of all. I know you weren't happy with having to do that, but you did it and you did an excellent job._

_Chris, there will be tough times ahead. You will go through suffering, and I know it will be hard, but I know you can prevail. You are relieved of your debt to me entirely, and you can now go through life without worry that I'm going to bother you with another favor. If you ever need me, I'll be there if it's within my powers. Good luck, and hope my gifts help a bit._

_Carry on,_

_Fate_

Inside the envelope had been three 20 dollar bills, two 10 dollar bills, three 5 dollar bills, and five 1 dollar bills, totaling at 100 dollars. There had also been a small black box, wrapped with cherry red ribbon and a purple bow. Inside, he had found some food (bags of chips, granola bars, chocolate bars, trail mix, etc.) and a first aid kit with all the basic necessities, some use-once ice packs, and some magical medical items.

He smiled, "Thanks, Fate." he whispered, folding her letter and putting it in his pocket.

_**So, perhaps Fate isn't all bad, and perhaps, you can have some control**_...

* * *

**So, what did you think? Did it suck? Please review, and I hope you all enjoyed it! Thanks for the support, :) Did anyone notice my hints at Alex Rider? If you know that fandom you'll connect some of the names.  
**

**-IF**


End file.
